Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES Featuring Bayonetta
by TrinityOfReality
Summary: Bored by her now calm life, Cereza decides to idle in The Gates and bother Rodin. An exciting mission awaits her - though the circumstances she will soon undertake may prove far worse than cockroaches and crying babies.


"Come now, Rodin... surely the world has been shaken?" Cereza dramatically moped as her eyes rolled up to the ornate decals of the Gate's ceiling. "Two major gods dead - I know it's only a matter of time before some masked family member and respective brat have me defacing God's handymen."

Ping! She smirked, leaning over the table with a coy glare. "Well, Rodin?"

"Heh..." He turned, expressionless and drawn out as ever. "If you're looking for a new contract, I could make a recommendation... 'sides, I thought it'd be a nice treaty seeing how you capped by ass twice." Red sparked behind his frames. "Anyway, job I got lined up is something that's not your cup of tea... but it has plenty to do with your dream vacation - Japan. Turns out those orientals got another death cult going - and with all the shit that went down lately? Fuckers've got magic now."

Cereza purred. "I do do a kimono justice," She sat up, lifting her martini glass. "So, what's the name of the fiend I'll be 'cheers'ing to?"

"Hehe..." That stone face broke into a smirk. Rodin opened up one of the Super Mirror compacts and pointed it at her. "Den Mother, Gekko High's finest witch detective." Rodin chuckled through the threatening silence.

Her gun and her mouth dropped. "Tell me you're joking..."

"First class, too! Hard to turn down some quality services - private jet. No angels, no Enzo. These Curry-Joe's are in the money."

"And no Luka, this time. You may enjoy the idiocy, but I'm not one for extending my humanity. Got it?"

"Just get on the damn plane... and here, some new outfits for your Tokyo takedown. I'm sure you can steal some hearts with'em."

Scoff. "Dreadful..." She glided over to the exit, thumbing through her new compact. "What are these cute little masks...?"

* * *

Cereza has now obtained the Velvet Mirror...

\- Fool, a black high school outfit with red accents. Comes with headphones and some interesting tracks!

\- Magician, a light blue baseball outfit with the number one on it. Remember: no crying!

\- Priestess, an outfit mimicking glass. Covers the entire body in a stuffy, regal appearance. It's ironically blinding

\- Empress, an expensive and alluring blue outfit. Long sleeves and even longer slits up the side of the skirt make this a must-have for any governess of power.

\- Emperor, a boxing outfit with a red cape. The bandages are for show.

\- Hierophant, a stuffy winter outfit. Has a short expiration date.

"Burn your dread as you climb Tartarus."

Cereza shook her head. "High school couture... and no battle panties?" She tucked compact away in her hair.

* * *

Bing-bong-bang. "Now arriving at: Kirijo Group, main tower. Thank you for flying with Kirijo Group, and remember: two in harmony surpasses one in perfection. Thank you."

The end of the recording came to a glitched and drawn out finish. Time began to stand still - the familiar ticking of an Umbran heart was followed by a deep blue shining into the room.

Ding-dong-dang. The tune fizzled through the room, cracking and screeching in its failed attempts to adjust. "You... the contract does not..." Though fizzled through the speaker, the voice was evidently that of a calm female's. " Leave at once or... Heaven."

"A threat?" The witch replied as though accepting whatever challenge had proposed. The light returned to normal and time resumed. Cereza flopped into her seat, groaning. "Another one who talks... hm. I should call Jeanne."

She struggled with her phone for a bit and eventually called up Cutie J. As she waited for a response, she gazed out the window. Anytime, Jeanne..."

Tap. "Boo!" Her Umbran sister chuckled.

Cereza clutched her phone, glaring at Jeanne. "Christ! Where were you hiding?"

"The cockpit. You know I never miss a flight... Remember?" She smirked.

"Uh-huh. So, you left me - savior of the universe, twice - all alone with family friendly movies and plane cuisine?"

Jeanne shrugged. "Absolutely. And I think you should know something... This, uh, Kirijo Group, is it? Anyway... they know all about us. Clans. The Eyes. It's like a wealthy, smart and nosier Luka. Give or take your affections." Smirk.

"Ugh... I throw the man a few bones and you go there." Cereza sighed, crossing her legs. "Now tell me... should we fear them?"

"No. Their our... well, your expendable asset. It would seem that you're a bit of a last resort to the issue they 're dealing with."

"And you learned that much from the cockpit?"

"I asked Rodin. You didn't." Bing-bong-bang. "Let's chat later, you've got work to do." Jeanne returned to Purgatorio.

* * *

"The Wild Card... always a Fool. Sister, watch over him. I shall show her the true meaning of power."


End file.
